


An Extra Incentive

by ElladoraRedbeard



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 11:03:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6655408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElladoraRedbeard/pseuds/ElladoraRedbeard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about Sherlock's thoughts when he found out that his friends were in danger, at the rooftop of St. Barts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Extra Incentive

"You're insane." Sherlock said, while holding Moriarty by his coat, standing only inches from the edge of the rooftop.

"You're only getting that now?" Moriarty said as if that should have been obvious from the start. Sherlock pushed him a little and Moriarty made a high keening noise.

"Okay." Moriarty said, coming to a decision. "Let me give you an extra incentive." Sherlock narrowed his eyes questioningly.

"Your friends will die if you don't." Sherlock's heart plummeted. He had expected Moriarty to pull something like this, but it still didn't stop the guilt and sorrow he felt.

"John." Sherlock said, he had to know who all would be a target, to know which direction their plans needed to take, and John was the obvious one. If John was the only one threatened, they could go with plan Two Birds, where they could fake Sherlocks death by jumping, they'd fake Johns death and they'd go after Moriarty together.

"Not just John. Everyone!" Moriarty said.

"Mrs Hudson." Plan Cerberus then, which was plan Two Birds, with faking Mrs. Hudson's death and getting her to a safe house. She wouldn't like it, but it was for the best.

"Everyone." Moriarty said with a smirk and Sherlock was momentarily confused before the penny dropped.

"Lestrade." The one man they hadn't taken into account, for they had believed him safe at the Met. But now it appeared that even the Met had been infiltrated by Moriarty. They could still go for Cerberus, Sherlock thought, but no Lestrade wouldn't. He wouldn't leave his daughter and sister behind. There was only one plan left. If, and only if.

"Three bullets." Sherlock worked hard to keep his relief from showing. "Three gunmen. Three victims. There's no stopping them now." Molly was safe. Molly who had to be safe to be able to pull all of this off. Molly, sweet dependable Molly. If Molly hadn't been safe, if..

"Unless my people see you jump."


End file.
